The Beginning of an End
by usernamessuck
Summary: Sakura has lived in Suna all of her life. During the Chuunin exams she and her village plan to destroy Konoha. What's going to happen? Story is better than summary. Chapter 11 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

"This mission is of utmost importance. Failing is _not _an option. Do I make myself clear?"

This old geezer keeps saying the same thing, and always ends his each sentence with 'Do I make myself clear?' I notice his face is turning red, no, now it's turning a light shade of purple. I can't stand these elders. Or the Kazekage. It disrespectful, but why should I care?

My best friend, my only friend, Sabuko Gaara is standing beside me to my right. He has his eyes closed, most likely ignoring the incompetent fools that stand before us. One of those fools his is father. Even he has talked bad about his father.

To my right is Gaara's older brother, Sabuko Kankuro, and he is trying to look dignified but he is failing miserbly. He, like Gaara's older sister Temari, repects their father the Kazekage.

Anyway, back to the boring old geezer that's now turning a darker purple. Great, he's yelling. At me. How wonderful.

"You dare stand before me and act disprespectful?" his loud and annoying yelling directed at me.

Eww, he just spit.

"Are you even listening to me?" he yelled again slamming his sickly pale fists onto a dark mohogany table.

"I try not to." I replied gaining even more attention to myself. "Beside's I didn't choose to stand her before you, I was forced. Plus, I'm not being disrespectful. I'm listening to everything your saying. Now carry on." I said waving my hand in a 'shooing' motion.

He cleared his throat to say something to me, but the Kazekage started talking more about the mission. All I'm hearing is the _exact _same thing the geezer said. Well, one of the many geezers said.

Gaara next to me still had his eyes closed but he shifted a little, moving in a position so if anyone tried to hurt me or himself, he could defend easily. He's really protective over me, seeing as that I'm his only friend. I don't mind, really.

Oh, crap. Everyone's looking at me again. What did I do this time?

"Do you have anything to say, Ms. Haruno?" the Kazekage has stopped his speech (well it's not really his) and started to speak to me.

"No." I replied batting my eye-lashed.

Gaara shifted again and apparently his father noticed because he continued with 'his' speech.

After the two and a half hour long mission briefing, Gaara and I went to my apartment to discuss the mission. Out definition of 'discuss' is us putting two and two together because in each mission briefing, both of us ignore everyone who is speaking so we besically miss out on what the mission is about.

Now, my apartment is nothing special. A dark-green couch in the middle of my overly-small living room, an overly-small kitchen with the basic necessities a kitchen has, a small metal table for eating, two bed rooms, and one bathroom. Your basic apartment. Mine is only meant for two but Gaara usually stays in the 'guess room.' The 'guest room' is basically his room because he never goes to his house.

But anyway.

Our mission is to attend the Chuunin exams with a three man team. My team is Gaara, Kankuro and of course me. Gaara's sister, Temari, is already a Chuunin so she can't attend to this mission. During the second or third part of the exams, Gaara is going to release Shukaku and Suna is going to take over Konohagakure.

I have nothing against Konoha or any of the other hidden villages, I just have everything against Suna. Sure, I met my best and only friend here, but my life here is nothing good. I don't have a tailed-demon sealed inside of me, or so I'm told, but I have a life like Gaara.

Mother dying during birth, father ignoring you, in my case my father abused me. Abused. Past tense. I haven't seen my father in several years and I'm just fine with that.

Gaara saved me from literally killing myself. I was going way over the edge because I felt no one cared for me and I just wanted to die. So Gaara convinced me to stay alive and just ignore the people. That was when we were seven. We are now twelve. Now, we are genin.

Twelve year old genin's are going to destroy one of the most powerful hidden villages.

My part in this mission is to make sure Gaara doesn't lose control. They also told me if Gaara can't control Shukaku, that I'm supposed to read this scroll when all these weird words on it and release something.

I think this mission is going to fail. Mission like these always have a traitor within the allies. Our allies with this mission is Sound. I don't like or trust them.

"Sakura?" Gaara was now staring at me from across the room. "You're making faces again." he stated as he pulled out a water bottle from my fridge.

That snapped me out of my musings.

"That's my water Sabaku." I said walking over to snatch it away from him.

He put his hands behind his back. Great, the water bottle is back there.

"Give it back!" I started to complain like I was five or six.

He just stared at me with those forest green eyes. I stared back with my emerald green ones.

Wait, what am I doing? I'm about to fight with him over a water bottle.

DING!

One of those little light bulbs just flashed over my head.

"Gaara-kun?" I asked him in my 'little girl' voice.

I saw how pathetic I looked when I saw myself in a mirror out of the corner of my eye. My pink hair was in need of combing, my green ninja capris were ripped in several places, I looked like crap.

"I'm taking a shower." I said as I noticed he put the water bottle on the counter top.

I walked over to him and reach over his shoulder to grab a glass from the cabnet.

I love messing with him.

As I got the glass I also got the water bottle. Before he could respond, I was sprinting down the short hallway and locked myself in the bathroom. Which was pretty much useless when he could just transport into the bathroom.

"Sakura." I heard him right outside the door.

My bestfriend scared me, a lot.

I unlocked the door, opending the door, and threw the water bottle at him. Then I closed the door, locked the door, shed my clothes, turned the shower on, and got in the shower.

* * *

The night before the mission was b-o-r-i-n-g. Maybe because I was slightly hyper and Gaara was being Gaara and not entertaining my hyper self. 

I always wondered how we, of all people, became best friends.

I plopped on the couch next to him, well actually I missed the couch and landed on him. He didn't push my off, and he was comfortable so I didn't move.

Now I was really bored.

My TV was broken so no movies or anything like that, Gaara was boring, and we had a mission tomarrow. Plus it was quiet, I hated quiet.

"Gaar?" I asked sliding off of him and landing softly on the wooden floor.

"Hm?" he 'hmed' acknowledging me.

"Do you ever get scared?" I asked a question I've been dying to answer him.

He takes along time to answer my questions. But this answer really suprised me.

* * *

**About the story because I'm probably confusing some of you people.**

**Sakura has lived in Suna all her life and is best friends with Gaara. She's not cold like Gaara but not crazy hyper either. Yes she was hyper but she wasen't bouncing off the walls. I explained the mission, it's just like in the anime except Sakura is with Suna. She dosen't have a demon like Gaara does, but the people are making her think that she does.**

**My spell checker is still messed up so please ignore the mispelled words and my horrible grammer. **

**Hope you like it so far!**

**Review's are greatly appriciated!**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes." he replied.

My mouth was slightly open from his answer. _He _Gaara Sabaku, Shukaku's container, slightly blood-thirsty human, my best friend, Garra gets scared? You know in some movies where like one of the chatacters are like completly blown away because of something and they fall back?

Well, that's what I did.

Other than glares and blank stares, did you know Gaara can look at people weird? It's weird really weird because he doesn't have any eyebrows. He does, you just can't really see them.

But anyway!

I fell backwards hitting my head really hard on the small coffee table in front of the couch at them same time earning one of those rare weird looks from Gaara. I held my hand out and he pulled me up using his own hand.

"Y-you do?" I ask sounding completly stupid.

But hey! You're allowed to sound completly stupid around your best friend. Right?

"Don't you get scared?" he asked me

"Yeah, but I'm not one with the fricken demon inside of me." I joke around with him.

I can do that because if he can't kill me since I'm his best friend.

"When have you ever been scared, Gaara?" I asked him as I rubbed the back of my head. I could already feel a lump forming.

This time he doesn't answer me at all. All he does is stare at the wooden floor. It's like he is memorizing every scrath from me dropping my shuriken, kunai, and from my shoes. (I don't drop my shoes. Floors tend to get sratched up because you walk on them.)

He's starting to scare me because I asked the question about twenty minute ago. I stand up and sit by him on the couch. He doesn't even move or turn his gaze away from the floor. I make him turn to me and I give him a hug.

I feel him stiffen up just a smidge and then he relaxes and I can feel his arms wrap around my petite waist. Now, I'm practically sitting in his lap and I don't think either of us is going to release the embrace.

Which is just fine for me.

* * *

"Slow it down!" Baki, our sensei ordered Gaara and me. 

It's amazing, I'm furthest from being a morning person and I manage to rival Gaara's speed at about 5:30 A.M. Baki is more of a morning person that all of us, or at least that's how I see it. He can go to sleep on a mission at 3:00A .M. get up and 3:30 A.M. and be completly refreshed.

My squad, some other squads attending the Chuunin exams, and some Chuunin and Jounin left Suna around 4:00 AM and we are about to leave the desert. This will be my second time out of the desert. All the D- and C-ranked mission have always been in Suna, which is the desert. One of our D-ranked missions was sending some letters to some non-shinobi nations because some courier-nin got attacked on the way delivering some packages.

At the moment I am doing everything but dumping all of my water on my head to keep me wet.

The other teams keep giving Gaara nervous glances and light glares. I think this is why I became friends with Gaara, To try and protect him from all of the idiots that don't anything. At the time I had empathy for him, and I still do because I know what it's like to be hated.

----------

Why is there a huge wall surrounding Konoha? I mean, it can be blown up easily and people can still get into the city without being detected. Who was the genius who decided they'd build a huge wall around Konoha? All we had to do was say that we were here for the Chuunin exams. No searching our belongings, no questioning, and no alerting the Hokage.

The destruction of Konoha is going to be a peice of cake.

----------

"Put the kid down, Kankuro." I say for like the thrid time.

This Konohamaru kid wasn't watching where he was going, so he ran into Kankuro. Who is now holding him up by the ridiculous blue scarf. There is this blonde haired and black haired kid infront of us. The blonde-haired one is glaring at us and I'm ready to go punch his lights out.

"Konohamaru!" the blonde idiot yells in a heroic attempt. "I'll save you!" he yells as he runs toward my idiot of a teammate.

Everyone attention was directed to a blackish blue haired guy with the same matching onyx eyes like the other one. He had thrown a rock at Kankuro's arm and made Kankuro drop the kid. The was tossing three more in his right hand.

I felt Gaara's chakra beside the mystery rock thrower beside him on the other side of the tree, upside-down. It was about time that red-head showed up.

"Leave them alone, Kankruo. You're an embarrassment." Gaara said as cool-like.

"Oh, h-hey Gaara." his brother greeted, more like defended.

The three Konoha ninja stared at Gaara. Most likely wondering how he got there without them detecting him.

"What's your name?" The Konoha ninja in the tree asked.

"Sabaku Gaara. You?" Gaara answered and asked, by now he was beside me.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he replied.

The two now looked like they were having a staring contest, which was interupted when Kankuro decided to cough. I was starting to get creeped out by these Konoha ninja, who uses rocks? That's so lame.

"Kankuro, go back to the hotel and stay there." Gaara ordered his _older _brother.

But, I guess if you have a demon inside of you, you get to order older people around.

"Is your hair natural?" the blonde kid asked me.

Oh how I hate that question.

"Yes. It. Is." I hissed. I'm not a happy comper at the moment.

"What's your name?" Uchiha asked turning his attention to me.

"Wouldn't you like to know, pretty boy?" I taunted.

I apparently insulted him because he balled his hands into fists. Plus, I saw his eyes show a hint of anger. The other Konoha ninja that hadn't said anything was suddenly scribbling something in that drawing book of his.

"C'mon, Gaara." I said getting really bored. "Let's go get something to eat. I havn't eaten since we left." I complained, my stomach was backing me up on this one because it was making some noises.

"You never said your name." Sasuke said uncleching his hands.

"I never gave it." I said as Gaara and I walked away from the three.

"What were you drawing, Sai?" the blonde asked.

"Shut up, Naruto." I hear Sasuke say.

I couldn't hear anything else because we were out of hearing range. Both of us walked around the main part of Konoha. I was keeping my head down because a lot of the villagers were staring at us. I don't like strangers staring at me. It's one of my insecurities. Gaara beside me walked straight ahead with his head held high, but I did notice that he kept glancing at me every once and a while.

We stopped and ate lunch at this place called Ichiraku, (sp?) a ramen bar.

The question is, what's ramen?


	3. Chapter 3

Ramen is nasty. To me at least. Gaara seemed to like it. But, I don't, so that's all that matters. Gaara went back to the hotel/apartment first while I just walked around.

The night air here is really refreshing. But, so many people are still out. Those people are still staring at me. Curse my insecurities. I know they are only staring because I'm a foreinger, but still. I don't like being watched.

I come to this bridge that stretches over a narrow river. This seems like a nice place to think about stuff. But, I don't have time to think. Maybe I can sit for a few minutes? I walked over to the red railing and sit on it, my feet dangling over the dark water.

I wonder why Suna wants to destroy Konoha. I really need to start listening more. The railing is wide enough for me to lie down on my back, so I do. The moon is way bigger in Suna than here. Also, there's a ton more stars back in Suna. Why do I miss the desert so much when I've always wished to get away from that place?

My skin tight black undershirt is really starting to bug me. I let out a really heave sigh. I really need new clothes. So does Gaara. Oh crap. Gaara. I told him I'd only be out for about ten minutes. Oh god. I'm dead.

---------

I'm sorry.

I said that many times. Not because he was scolding me, because he was giving me_ the look_. You know, the look parents always give their children when they've done something they weren't supposed to do. Parent's, siblings, elders, boyfriends...

WHAT!?

Where did that come from.

He would be a could boyfriend though.

Wait! This is Gaara I'm talking about.

I smack my fore-head, earning another one of those rare weird looks from the guy in front of me.

"I'm going to bed." I said (no pun) as I walked back to my room.

I plopped down onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. Thoughts of those three Konoha ninja swam through my head. Gaara popped up every once and a while.

Two minutes I screamed into my pillow. I just beat my record. I hear a knock on my door but ignore it. It probably Kankuro asking if I have seen Crow. That boy as serious problems. As long as I can remember, he has always been 'fixing' crow, his puppet. I think he has a secret relationship with that thing.

The knocking won't stop. Kankuro would think I was asleep by now, so it has to be Gaara. I yell a muffled 'come in' and the red-head apparently hears it because he comes in. Either he has really good hearing or he is just so rude he just doesn't knock.

"What do you want?" I asked my face still smothered by the white pillow.

Gaara didn't reply, if he did I didn't hear him because I fell asleep.

Curse my ability to fall asleep at the wrong moment.

---------------------

Let the Chuunin exams begin!

The next few days flew by really fast and now I'm sitting in the middle of all these strange ninja from all these different villages. Thankfully no one is staring at me. Everyone is staring at the Konoha rookies. Rookie 9 I think that's what they are called. There are two Hyuga's, one Uchiha, one Aburame(sp?), one Yamanaka, one Akamichi, one Nara, the three from yesterday, a TenTen girl, and a dude with a dog.

They are all way to colorful. To me at least, I just perfer black and dark colors.

Take my outfit for an exaple.

A black spaghetti strap shirt, a fishnet strapless/sleeveless undershirt, baggy black capris, and classic ninja sandals but mine are black. My weapon holsters are on my upper right arm, my upper left thigh, and my fingerless gloves have retractable blades in them. (A present from my bestest friend.)

Naruto, I think that was his name, yelled out to all of us saying that he would beat us. Yeah, right. Good luck with that blondey.

The Uchiha I pissed off yesterday was scanning the crows, thankfully he missed me because I don't like being stared at. Remember?

I spaced out for a little bit and then 'woke up' when out procter Morino Ibiki yelled at the some sound ninja picking a fight. I couldn't care less, really. As long as nobody picks a fight with me, all is fine.

---------------

Stupid exams, stupid people who made this stupid exams, stupid seating chart, stupid people who made this stupid seating chart. I'm by this idiot who is sweating from being so nervous. He's going to crack any moment now.

Boy did I call it.

He and his teammates, say good bye to your chances at becoming a Chuunin.

These questions keep getting harder and harder. Let's see how Gaara doing? Wait, where is Gaara?

He's using his third eye technique. I focus chakra into my eyes and make it look like im staring at my paper but I'm really watch Gaara write on his paper.

That answer makes sense. The speed of a fuuma shuriken being thrown at an incline rate of sixty degrees at fourty-five kilometers per hour. I'm a genius. Gaara is the genius, I just take the credit.

-------------

Naruto's speach was so fricken corny. But it seemed to encourage a lot of the reamaining ninja.

"You all pass!" our procter yelled.

Moments later a purple haired woman with a very exposing shirt crashed through the window bring a banner along with her. Ibiki complained to her about always being early and 'ruining the moment.'

What moment?

There was never a moment.

Stupid Morino Ibiki who thinks he and his 'students' had a moment.

----------------

Stupid Anko woman making us trudge through this 'Forest of Death' place.

Stupid long tounged woman who creeps the hell out of me.

Stupid giant bugs that are crawling all around me.

This time, Gaara AND Kankuro are giving me weird looks.

"You're making faces again." Gaara says to me as we race to the tower.

---------------

"Gaara, you don't have to kill them." I say touch his shoulder.

I'm right behind him with a terrified expression, Kankuro is just as scared. Gaara can really scare the crap out of you most of the time. He has his sand wrapped around a rock ninja ready to use his 'Sand Burial.'

"They're giving us the scrolls. Please, don't kill them Gaara." I practically beg him.

It's one thing to kill if your being attacked and it another thing to kill because someone is in your way. I thought I was helping Gaara through all this.

Gaara doesn't listen to me and kill the boy. He's probably a year or two older than us. His teammates are long dead. They were Gaara's first victims.

I lift my hand off of his shoulder and continue walking. But first I grap the earth scroll. I don't care if those two follow me or not, we'll make it to the tower either way.

_'Gaara, I though you changed.'_

* * *

**Thank you for all of my reviewers. **

**For my first chaper and my second.**

**I forgot to thank you guys in the last chapter so please forgive me.**

**Wow. Three chapters in one day, don't get used to it... lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_'Gaara, I thought you changed.'_

"Winner, Sabaku Gaara!" the procter of the second exam yelled.

Gaara was picked to fight the Rock Lee character with a bowl cut (hair) and really weird round eyes. Plus, he wore this green spandex jumpsuit. But man was he fast! I thought those were regular training weights on those legs of his, but they were like really heavy. I'm really descriptive aren't I? But how should I know how much those things weighed?

They were heavey enough to form craters in the concrete when he dropped them.

I've honestly never seen Gaara get so beat up before. He had to use is sand armor, where he would turn into sand to lower the damage that he would recieve from all the blows. Gaara won by using 'Sand Burial' on the poor boy right leg and right arm. I think it was his right leg and arm.

Gaara was about to finish him off, he was losing control, until an older creepier verson of Lee came down and saved him. Gai? He was started to talk about that he 'loved' his student and wanted to protect him.

That's a load of bologne! (In nice terms.)

So Gaara was mind blown because his victims sensei stopped him from killing Lee.

Now, were are watching some people fix the battle area because Gaara and Lee didn't hold back on their attacks. Gaara beside me is trying to regain control. Shukaku can take a lot out of him.

"There will be a thirty minute intermission so we can fix the arena properly." the procter with the cold coughed out.

I slide down the wall I'm leaning against and pull one leg to my chest and stretch the other one out. I rest my right arms on my right leg and play with the material on my capris.

Kankuro also won his match against his dude who could soften all of his bones. He was really weak. Crow ended up crushing the dude, knocking him unconcious. It was an easy and very quick match.

I have yet to fight anyone. There was this one blonde girl with really long hair, Yamanaka Ino, who forfited because she said she was too tired to continue. She is still sitting with her team though, just watching.

I really want and need to fight someone. My left hand keeps going to my right arm weapon holster. It's weird because I don't mean to do it.

Thirty minutes sure go by really fast.

What do you know?

It's my turn.

I'm against Nara Shikamaru. A guy with a spikey ponytail.

Nara. That's the clan that can control people using their shadows, right? That's a weak technique, many flaws, many ways for the victim to get out.

I get up from position and swing my legs over the railing so I'm sitting on it now. I'm not going down there until he goes first. I think he's doing the same thing to me. Fine, he wins this one. I jump down from my sitting position and land a few feet away from the procter.

All eyes are on the two of us. Again, I curse my insecurities. Why can't these fights be private? Oh, right. So for the final exams your oppents know all your moves and can try to find a weak spot in it.

Why is he staring at me?

Oh, right. The fight started. I look like an idiot, just standing there making strange faces again.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

I pull out two kunai and throw one of them at the ceiling, it embeds itself into the concrete. Good. Nara is staring at me with a blank look, it's getting annoying. The kunai I have in my hand, I throw at him. He dodges it by ducking. I sweep my legs against the floor hoping that I hit him.

I don't.

He does a graceful back flip and lands by squatting.

He's not as lazy as I thought.

I do a few hand-signs and prefrom a Katon jutsu. Fire emits from my mouth and I aim the hot fire to his left and right. He moves backwards.

Bingo.

The kunai I embeded in the ceiling comes down on him, and peirces through his right leg.

Thank you Kankuro for teaching me to use chakra strings.

His team mates and friends yell his name.

Like that'll help him.

Nara is now standing on his left leg while his right leg is just limp. I hit a strong muscle, good.

He won't be able to use a lot of jutsu's now.

Maybe, maybe not.

He comes back at me with a fuuma shuriken, I bend backwards to dodge it. Stupid wall.

I notice it at the last minute.

I focus chakra in the palms of my hands and do half a backflip so now I'm completly on the wall. The fuuma is about three centimeters from my fingers.

Stupid Nara.

I grab the fuuma and send it back to him with double the speed as when he threw it. He moves just in time and escapes unscathed, for now. My eyes shift and everything goes blurry. Stupid self-activating jutsu.

I do the proper hand-signs and spread my arms out to where my palms are facing opposite sides of the building. Concrete particles start to fall off the walls and go toward Shikamaru.

He's doing handsigns for his Shadow binding technique.

Crap, I'm trapped.

He has to much chakra for me to release his technique and make it back fire on him.

Stupid chakra.

Concrete blocks, about the size of those Icha Icha Paraside books, start pummling him.

Gaara can control sand, I can control almost anything. It just takes me a while to focus my chakra on the object. Sometimes I just have to control that object, it kind of like telepathy, but it's not. I've always been able to do this, most of the time I felt like I had not.

Shikamaru has to release his Shadow binding jutsu because he's getting crushed. His teammates are screaming his name.

I want to yell shutup because they are really starting to annoy me.

I stop the attack on Nara just as he passes out. The procter yelled:

"Haruno Sakura, winner."

My hands really hurt now. But I ignore the pain and jump back beside Gaara and Kankuro. I watch as two medic-nin carry Shikamaru away.

Stupid boy.

My left arm starts to hurt so my eyes drift to the pain. I'm bleeding.

But when did he hit me? Did the fuuma actually hit me when I didn't notice it. There was not other time. Did I accidently hit myself with the concrete?

I don't know how it happened, but my arm hurts like hell.

Gaara notices the look of pain in my face apparently because he tears the bottom of his shirt and gives me the cloth. I appriciate him helping but thats not going to stop the excruciating pain in my left arm. I whisper that I'm going to go with the medics.

I jump down from my spot and the procter aparently notices my arm, if he didn't he's really blind because my arm is bleeding like crazy, because he lets me follow the two medics.

----------------

"Ouch." I whisper as quietly as I can as a medic examines my arm.

They have stopped the bleeding but it still hurts real bad. It's like a thousand kunai keep peircing through my arm ever second.

Guess what.

I tell them how it feel. Then they start getting all freaked out.

After ten minutes of sitting down, biting my lip in pain, my arm goes numb.

That's fine with me.

---------------

They gave me this painkiller and made my arm not feel numb any more. They just tell me not to over-use my left arm. That's really crappy advise in my opinion.

I come back just in time to where they are assigning the matches for the final part of the exam.

These are the matches:

Me vs. Neji

Gaara vs. Shino

Kankuro vs. Naruto

Sasuke vs. Dosu

Sai goes against whoever wins the first match.

Nine people made it through to the final part of the exams.

I thought it would be less.

----------------

Gaara and me are walking around Konoha. We've been back for about four hours. My arm still feel fine, which it really good.

I wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep but Gaara wanted to take a walk. As his best friend I'm happy to go with him. Especially if he gives me one of _those looks. _

So now were walking across the bridge I walked across a couple of days ago.

He stops, so I stop.

Uchiha.

* * *

**Review please**

**and just ignore mispelled words because my spell checker is still busted.**

**THANK YOU! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone who is reviewing my story.  
-gives you all a cookie-**

**enjoy this chapter! just ignore all the mispelled words and horrible grammer.**

**Yes. My thing is still screwed up.**

**sorry**

**Review please!**

* * *

"Go away." I sighed, not wanting to deal with the Uchiha. 

I don't want to deal with anyone really. Except Gaara. Gaara is always an exception.

"Hn." he replied as Gaara gave him a glare.

Uchiha returns the glare and now there is this male death match going on.

Crap.

My arm hurts again.

This time it's worse.

But I cannot interupt their male domiance thing. That would be so wrong. But what the hell?

They both looking at me!

"Trouble finding your way home Uchiha?" a voice asks from the other end of the bridge.

How many fricken guys are going to come on this bridge. I'm the only freaking girl here and it's really weird. I mean it's okay if it's me, Gaara, and Kankuro. But, there are two guys here that I barley even know. And I think I'm caustrophobic.

But what the hell is up with my arm?

I take a look at it while Uchiha and the new dude starts insulting each other. There is this HUGE bruise forming and it looks black.

Ew.

"Sakura?" I hear Gaara whisper when he leans next to me.

"Hm?" I answer back looking at my new bruise like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

His 'question' is just pulling my arm and guiding me away from the two bickering prodigies.

Ha, that's real funny.

Hyuga! That was the dude that was insulting Sasuke.

Go white eyes!

There is something about that chicken haired freak that I don't like. That Neji dude is really cute though.

_Hot._

What the hell!?!?

Where are these thoughts coming from.

First I think that Gaara would be an amazing... I mean great... I mean... yea an amazing boyfriend and now I think Hyuga is cute?

_Hot._

NO! Stupid little voice in my head. Stupid Gaara leading me to the fricken ramen place. Stupid ramen place for even existing. Stupid Konoha for deciding there would be a stupid Ramen bar in this stupid village. Stupid Naruto for being here with that Sai guy. (I hate it when I ryhme accidently)

But hey, I'm a poet and I seriously didn't know it.

Gah! I'm a loser.

"Sakura-chan! You did great today in the exams!" he yelled.

Sakura? -chan?

Nobody has ever called me that, so I blushed.

Stupid ability that allows people to blush.

Gaara apparently noticed me redened face because he growled slightly, and that made me blush even harder because he was being protective again.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Chicken ramen, please." I order the one I like the best.

"Plain." Gaara orders.

Didn't see that coming.

Naruto starts talking about his fight with the guy with the dog. Kiba? But that's the okay part. The part that's getting on my last nerve is that he won't shut up, and he's not even repeating himself. This dude has some serious lung capacity. His teammate, Sai, is ignoring him like it's the easiest thing in the world.

That reminds me, my arm still hurts. How slow can I be, really? This time when I look at my arm, nothings there. Could my eyes be messing with me? I poke my arm, but it's fine.

"Gaara?" I ask, completly ignoring the talking blonde.

He looks at me. Which really suprises me, he usually answers with a 'hm' or a 'what.'

_He so totally digs us!_

Who uses that word anymore? Digs? Wait, where did that voice come from?

_From me! DUH!_

"Where are you going to train?" I ask ignoring that voice that apparently only I can hear.

"Not sure, do you know where you are going to train?" he answers and asks.

Eleven words, his record is twenty.

"I think I'm going to in the mountains. Easier and no one will bother me." I answer messing with the noodles.

He nodds, taking in my answer.

"That doesn't include you, you know? You can come if you want." I reasure him.

Sure enough, I can sense his mood being lifted.

_Told you he totally digs us!_

I ignore that comment,

_That wasn't very nice!_

and start to listen to the blonde.

Wait, where did he go? Oh, well. Oh, crap. Gaara's gone too. Oh, well.

Time for a walk.

------------------

How stupid can I get? I'm lost! I think I took the wrong turn about a half a mile ago.

And my legs REALLY hurt.

"Need any help?"

Hyuga.

"No." I reply walking away from him, in another direction, in which I'm not supposed to go in, which will make me get myself lost even more.

I stop walking and turn to face him. He is practically a void of emotion and that void of emotion has his arms crossed. He is so full of himself. He starts to walk tomards me, uncrossing his arms on the way to me. He stops right in front of me tucks some of my pink locks behind me hair.

And guess what!

I blush.

Stupid concept of blushing!

_Now we have two guys that dig us!_

Again, what the hell is with that voice! I'm still blushing. And now I'm blushing even harder because his hands are cupping my face.

Oh my god!

His hands are so soft!

I'm red. I'm red. I'm redder than Gaara's hair. I'm redder than than a red dress. I'm redder than the reddest thing in the world! But of course I'm making things into something bigger.

But all I know is that I am really red.

Is he blushing to?

_CHA! We are making him blush!_

I feel cold all of a sudden. This isn't right. It's too uncomfortable. I don't know they guy. Plus, if Gaara finds out-.

Gaara!

I need to find him. I turn my head and I feel his face on his side of him.

He was going to kiss me!

I push him away from me, but I'm still red so I looks really fake. What I see isn't all that great for me. But I think Neji will have it worse than me.

Gaara.

He has the eyes of Shukaku and blood lust is thick in the air. He starts to walk towards Neji and his sand is going crazy all around him. Neji is right beside me, face still void of emotion. He's dead. He is so dead. How long has Gaara been standing there? But that doesn't matter.

Gaara keeps walking tomards us, well Neji, his sand inching closer and closer to the both of us. Neji starts to back up. I feel sorry for the boy.

I walk towards Gaara, but I'm greeted by his sand. It hits me hard enough to leave a slightly deep gash in my right arm. I don't care though. Shukaku has does worse to me. Shukaku watches out for me too which is really weird. A demon protecting me. Can you say creepy?

I ignore the gash in my right arm and continue walking towards my best friend. He's never scared me like this before. But I've never almost been kissed by a guy in front of him that I barley knew either.

I'm now close enough to where I'm physically holding him back. I notice, though, that Neji has magically dissapeared. I wonder why.

Gaara is still trying to get past me. Most likely going to find him.

"Gaara!" I yell trying to break his concentration on trying to kill Neji.

I yell his name several more times, but it doesn't word. I hit his chest, his left arm, his right arm, his chest again, I kick his left leg, his right leg, but nothing works.

I do the only other thing that I can think of.

I kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm kinda depressed.**

**I love all the reviews I'm getting but I wish I had more.**

**I only have 16.**

**So please review to make me happy.**

* * *

I kiss him. 

It's like time stops.

I never thought that I'd be kisssing Gaara, ever! Not even in my dreams. Yes, I have that he was cute and all that, but never in my whole life would I imagine this. This is the perfect first kiss. I don't care that it's not in some romantic place or whatever girls think, this just feels so good.

So right.

I can feel Gaara kissing back. He's gaining control. I snake my arms around his neck and wraps his arms around my waist. Which means the kiss is being deepened.

Do you know how good of a kisser he is? But of course you will never find out, because he's mine!

* * *

I hate him. 

I hate Gaara.

I hate that red-head jerk of a team mate names Gaara.

After the kiss we walked back to the hotel and guess what happened?

Nothing!

Nada.

Zip.

He went into his room and I went into mine.

Oh, how I miss when we were just best friends. Oh, how I miss those stupid little fights we would get into. Usually I would be the one arguing and he would just stand there and give me _those looks._

Now I'm about to leave Konoha to go to the mountain to train. Alone. Gaara declinded my offer this morning. I gave both Kankuro and Gaara a hug, but nothing happened. So, now I'm off to train. Pissed. Being pissed and going train does not mix well for me.

Why should I train anyway?

I'm going against that Hyuga guy that tried to kiss me!

I don't need to train to beat him. He'll be easy to beat anyway.

He's a close range fighter. I'm a long range fighter but I'm prety good at hand-to-hand. All his blood-line allows him to do, really, is locating the apponents chakra points and the ability to block them off internally. That's really stupid for a blood limit. In my opinion I guess.

* * *

Legs. Pain. Ouch. 

Finally, I can see the gates. I've never been so happy to see that (ridiculous) concrete wall surrounding the (soon to be destoryed) Hidden Leaf Village.

Tomarrow is the final round of the Chuunin exams.

Tomarrow is the final day for Konohagakure.

But, today is the day I see Gaara for the first time in a month. I don't care really. I'm still mad at him. Shukaku will feel my wrath if he his released before the right date this time.

As I walk through the Konoha gates, I can see that blonde kid, Naruto, on top of the nearest building. I think he's waving at me. Why? Why would he be waving at me?

Oh, god.

He's coming to me.

* * *

**This chapter was made short on purpose.**

**Some might hate me for this so, please forgive me.**

**I won't update until I get 25-30 reviews. **

**Yes, hate me now.**

**So if you would like the next chappie, review.**

**And new readers.**

**Review if you want to read the next chapter.**

**Thank you!**

**Sanna Sain**


	7. Chapter 7

**I couldn't do it...  
I really wanted to update...  
so I'll get over my depression and update**

He's coming to me.

I can't run because, that's how much my legs hurt.

Plus that moving blonde energy ball will catch up to me sooner or later.

I sigh and wave at him as he approaches, kicking up dirt and dust in the process.

Guess what he does as his greeting.

He hugs me.

He picks me up from the waist and spins around, like we were a couple and we havn't seen each other in a very long time.

I freeze up when he does this because I'm not use to this kind of contact. Sure I hugg Gaara and Kankuro, but that's me doing the hugging. I've never been on the recieving end of a hug. Except that one time with Gaara.

I start to get light headed on about the third spin. I think it's because of both the spinning and the initial shock of the whole situation. So, guess what. I faint.

Stupid me for fainting.

------------

I open my eyes slowly and guess where I am.

The hospital.

Wait.

The hospital ceiling isn't blue.

I'm still outside.

That stupid idiot left me outside!

I sit up quickly, which was stupid on my part but I'm still really sore. I bump heads with someone, a red-headed someone. That red-headed someone that I am pissed at. That red-headed someone that I'm pissed at that is... staring at me?

"Hey G-gaara?" I greeted slashed asked because I'm really confused.

AND MY HEAD HURTS!!!  
Thank you Naruto!

"Sakura." Gaara nods at me extending his left hand to help me up.

I grab his left hand with my right hand and he helps me stand to my feet. I'm still dizzy so I 'accidently' fall into him.

How cliche' is this?

Well, I know I blush, and I could have sworn I saw a tint of red cross his cheeks. But, my eyes could be playing tricks on me. So he actually helps me walk, to...

Wait, where ARE we walking to?

* * *

**Sorry is so short...  
I have the next one written already so the more reviews the quicker I'll update!  
My spell checker is still messed up... You know the rest.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Wait, where ARE we walking to?

"G-gaara... where are we going?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering.

Ouch!!

He disappears, leading to me falling on my butt, on the cold and hard concrete. But, someone helps me up from behind.

Big coat, black sunglasses? Isn't he the one who uses the freaky bugs? He's the one who is fighting Gaara-ku... Gaara in the final rounds of the Chuunin exams. Aburame? Shin-... Shino? Yeah, I guess that's it.

"Thanks." I said as I was up on my feet.

"..." he just stares at me.

Well I THINK he's staring at me because I really can't tell because of those aws-... sunglasses.

"Well, would you like to get something to eat with me?" I ask.

I have nothing else better to do since two other guys practically ditched me.

He nodded.

He nodded. Shaking is head in a vertical up-and-down motion is nodding. Am I mistaken? Has the world come to an end? Bug boy... I mean Shino accepted a lunch invitation?

Whatever.

--

This is fun.

We ended up getting take-out from a sushi bar and are now having this picnic type luncheon. We are in one of the Konoha parks and are currently sitting under a large Devil Maple tree. **(A/N I've read to many fanfics with the characters sitting under a cherry blossom tree so I actually looked up trees in Japan)**

I took a bite of the dead fish using some of those disposable chop-sticks you get at the bar, while staring at the boy sitting in front of me. Shino, I think, had his eyes down. But, you never know.

"How come you accepted my invite?" I asked tired of the silence.

"You asked me." Shino replied taking a bite of wasabi.

"You didn't have to accept."

Bad Sakura. Wrong thing to say.

"Did you not want to be in my presence?" he asked.

_Go drown yourself in a lake._

"No, it's just that I barley know you and wasn't expecting you to say yes." I said, feeling really bad.

_You still need to go drown yourself._

After that 'conversation' there was really no words exchanged between the two of us. Shino seemed to be a really nice guy, but who am I to guess how people are?

Isn't tomorrow the final exams?

"I have to go, Shino. But thank you for eating with me." I said slightly bowing taking my belongings with me.

_Are you really going to do it?_

* * *

"You all understand the mission. Am I correct?" a sand jounin asked all of us. 

Us. Gaara, Kankuro, Baki, a lot of sand and sound ninja, and myself.

A chorus of 'Hai' echoed through the rooftops of Konoha.

This is a real stupid location to have a meeting about attacking the village we are currently residing in.

"Sakura!"

So, who's calling me now?

"Sir?" I ask hoping that a guy was calling for me.

"You understand your part?" he asked me.

He's patronizing me! Stupid old fart!

"No, not really." I reply glad to see his face turn a dark shade of red.

I can only see his face turn red because of the moonlight. Tonight was a full moon and it is really easy to see everything since the sky was so clear.

The old man shook his head and continued to what he was saying.

So, can anybody tell me what he was saying?

Who cares, right?

-----

Everyone is disappearing.

I'm guessing this 'meeting' as ended?

So, I guess I'm going to leave now.

_**A new beginning for all of us, but an end for them.**_

_**It all happens tomorrow.**_

* * *

I have an excuse for updating so late. My other computer is all screwed up and we won't get the new one until like Wednesday or something. 

But I'm totally pissed because I lost ALL of me stuff. Pictures, videos, pictures, music, did I mention pictures?!?!?!?!?!

So, I would really appreciate if you left a review.

THANK YOU!

Sanna


	9. Chapter 9

_**It all happens tomorrow. **_

"Neji Hyuga and Sakura Haruno stay on the field and the rest of you go in the waiting area." the proctor, Genma, ordered us.

All of us, the other finalists and I, have been standing on the field in the arena for over an hour and a half. For what you ask? Because we are showing ourselves to the public. None of us, or maybe just me, wants to present ourselves to a million strangers.

_You exaggerate way too much. _

I face Neji, who is standing about five feet in front of me. Genma is standing to the side of us, talking. He's saying the rules, blah, blah, blah.

"Begin!" Genma yelled officially starting the final exams.

I grab a kunai from my holster on my left leg and run at him. I see Neji activate is Kekkei Genkai (sp?), Byakugan. I aim for his left side with my kunai, but jump back before he can hit one of my chakra points.

_You can't use hand-to-hand with him, or long-range because of the Byakugan. Remember, he can use the Juuken. _

Juuken, one of the attacks the Hyuga's can use. I remember seeing him train before I left for the mountains.

Before looking back at Neji, I observe my surroundings. I can destroy the ground, no. That would take to much energy. I can't do anything with the walls because that to would take to much energy.

_You're way too lazy. _

I lift my head just in time to see Neji coming right at me. His right hand is aiming straight for my chest. Before his hand comes in contact with me, I grab his right arm with my left and flip of him so I am now behind him.

Twisting his right arm behind his back and stopping his left arm from hitting me takes a lot of strength, but I do it. He lands hard on the ground since I push him on the ground while I'm basically sitting on his back restraining his arms.

I can feel him struggling, trying to free himself, but I quickly let go of his right arm and hit his neck to knock him out.

"Haruno Sakura, winner." Genma says.

He sounds a bit shocked to see I beat Neji Hyuga in less than five minutes.

I stand up and walk calmly to where the steps that leads to the contestants waiting area.

As I disappear into the stairwell, I can hear the cheering tone down to nothing but silence.

Soon I break out into a fast sprint.

'Gaara is next!" I yell in my mind

I absolutely have to see him before he fights Shino.

I stop running before the walkway that leads to the balcony type thing. I see Gaara coming out to walk down the stairs to the field.

"Gaara!" I yell out of breath.

He gave me a blank look as he faced me. It didn't look like he was going to say something or do anything. I'm still mad at him, but it's really hard to stay mad at him seeing he's basically my only friend.

"Good luck." I say softly guessing he wasn't going to say anything at all.

He nodded as he started to walk past me.

_Hug him. _

For once in my life, I listen to the little (annoying) voice in my head. I grab his shoulder and turn him to face him, and I hug him. My arms are resting around his waist and I feel him hugging back, his arms snaking their way around my small(er) waist.

"Watch for the signal." I whisper as I make my way out of the embrace.

He nodded, also letting go of me. Before he turns away he gives me a small kiss on the top of my head.

Guess what.

We BOTH turn red.

(How cliché' is this?)

Both of us part out ways and go to our respectful locations.

"Saku-chan!" I hear the blonde scream in my left ear as soon as I walk in the 'waiting room.'

I sigh, still mad (and sore) for the blonde leaving me on the ground the other day. So instead of making a smart remark, like I usually do, I walk over to the railing and watch Gaara walk in front of Shino.

_Shino isn't lazy like you and Gaara. _

I sigh hearing the annoying voice again. I lean against the wall, well Kankuro, and close my eyes.

"Sakura?" I hear Kankuro ask.

I tilt my head up at him and open my eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask blinking.

I hear him sigh, "Never mind."

"Begin!"

I hear the proctor yell, starting the second match.

**_'Watch for the signal.' _**


	10. Chapter 10

Shino set out a wave of insect as Gaara's sand shield automatically came to defend. Gaara's eyes widened slightly when the bugs went into the wall of sand. Constricting his sand to kill the insects, he was pleased when he saw Shino's face darken. Shino, without hesitation, replaced his fallen 'friends' with new insects. Making the small black bugs attack from all direction, Gaara easily defended against them with his sand once again.

As Gaara tried to crush the bugs' again, she found that he couldn't't't.

"You should know by now, Gaara-san. These bugs eat chakra." Shino said as he watched Gaara's sand shield drop to the ground in small piles of sand.

Seeing a bug on himself, Gaara squashed it between his fingers. Glaring at Shino, he sent spikes of sand flying toward his opponent. Shino dodged most of them, but was nicked by one on his leg. Part of his pants were torn off along with a thin layer of skin.

Charging at the red-headed demon container, Shino swiftly took out a kunai and threw it at Gaara. Seeing the weapon hit the wall, she came from behind Gaara and aimed a kick for the back of his head. Gaara turned around quickly to see his sand barrier block it easily, covering the bug-user's leg with sand.

"Sand Coffin!" he yelled preparing himself to use the attack on Shino's leg.

"Gaara!" I yelled from the waiting area.

Gaara, who was about to use his jutsu, turned his head up to see me, in my frantic state. Releasing his sand that had its grasp on Shino, Gaara made eye contact with me.

"I declare this match over. Gaara Sabaku wins." the proctor said, seeing Shino in a bad condition.

Even if Shino did not't show it or it didn't seem like it, he was dangerously low on chakra, was covered in several scratches and gashes, and was on the verge of fainting.

Gaara grunted in anger and made his way back to the 'waiting area.' Once he got there he was taken aback when he felt someone practically tackle him. He opened his eyes after he realized he had closed them, and was met with pink hair all in his face. Wrapping his arm's around my waist, he did his best to console me; even though he didn't know what was wrong, or if anything was wrong.

"I'm sorry." I said, quickly 'removing' myself from Gaara. I covered my face so he wouldn't see the red that had consumed my face.

Stupid blushing!

I quickly turned back to the arena, and by that time, Kankuro's match was already over. Is that blond kid good or what? Or what?

Kankuro has his head practically underground while Naruto has that grin of his on, showing the crowd that he is all that and a bag of chips!

Now, it's that Uchiha kid against that Dosu guy. I personally do not like either one so I will just stand here and act like a well mannered little girl. Yeah, right! Gaara walks up beside me and I can feel his breath roll down my left arm.

_You like him._

I do not!

_Do to._

Wait, am I arguing with myself?

_You're a genius._

I stop talking to myself to see Sasuke use a technique that I am not familiar with. It sounds like a lot of birds chirping but it seems like an electrical attack. I close my eyes, not really wanting to see any gore at the moment. When I open them, Dosu is being carried away by a few medical ninja and Sasuke is starting to walk back up the steps.

_You won the first match, right?_

"Will Sakura and Sai please step down!" the proctor yelled over the noise of the stadium.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan." Gaara said softly before I walk past him.

Stupid Gaara for making me feel this way!

I walk away before I embarrass myself; or embarrass myself even more. I find myself walking beside that Sai guy.

"Good luck." Sai said as we walked into the bright light of the arena.

'Good luck, to Konoha.'


	11. Chapter 11

The crowd silenced as Sai and I had a stare down. If you could even call it that.

**You know, like in those fighting movies. They just stand there and talk, making threats, and even a few promises that they are going to kick or even kill the other guy. Or they just stand there and look like complete idiots, making those faces at each other and even a few rude gestures are given to the other. Practically in all the 'great' fighting movies or TV shows, the game plan is given away as to how or why the person is going to fight the other person. Usually there grand plan is to take over the world and such. Are you following? Or am I just confusing the living daylights out of you? No, but seriously. This isn't what's going on here. They're just staring at each other. No threats. No promises. Just eye contact. Maybe Sai knew the plan. Maybe all of Konoha knew their big plan, and they were just playing along. Maybe Sai was really just in fact staring at her. It's something that is just going to have to unravel itself.**

As we stared at each other, I kept hearing the voice inside my head.

_'You are so going to hell for this.'_

What is that? My mother!?

_'You do realize you're being attacked.'_

I hear just as I felt this big lion-like creature pounce on me. Falling on my back, and bring back my legs and kick it away. Rolling back wards, like a back wards somersault, I get back on my feet and throw a series of kunai at the black and white creature.

Ink.

As the kunai hit their mark, ink was sent everywhere. Including myself.

Ignoring the substance on my clothes and my skin, I hear a high pitched whistling. A whistling I think everybody heard.

Looking at Sai, I can tell he is in thought. Probably as to what he's hearing. Basically shrugging it off, he charged at me with a short bladed sword. Concentrating chakra into my fingertips, I narrow the flow. My nails narrow as well. Now, its like I have short and sharp knifes as fingernails.

Me charging at him, him charging at me.

Feeling my left hand scrape against the blade, I thrust my hand forward. Thus, knocking the blade away and my hand being lodged into this guys stomach.

And this is where the bad part of hanging out with Gaara so much kicks in.

Blood thirst.

Destruction.

Pain.

I can feel myself start to crave these three things.

_I stand corrected. NOW you are so going to hell._

Barley feeling myself make contact with the arena wall, I stand up and grin maliciously. Looking up at Sai, I can hear people scream and yell in the stands.

The mission had officially begun.

Still staring at Sai, I can sense a few other chakra signatures appear right around us. One of them is Gaara's.

Two Konoha ninja and three other Suna ninja stand, not including Sai and myself. Tearing my gaze away from Sai, who is trying to tend to the large hole in his stomach, I see Gaara walking over to me. He knows what's happening. He's seen me like this once before. It was after I accidentally cut Kankuro with a kunai. Seeing his blood seep out of the somewhat shallow wound... STOP!

I shake my head as I hear Baki yells at Gaara to get me out of here.

Hearing another yell, my head starts to hurt.

I just want everything to be quiet.

I just want to see blood everywhere, nothing more. Nothing less.

All thoughts other than blood exit my brain.

Not thoughts of making sure Gaara doesn't lose control also leave my thought process.

Another pain in my head makes me close my eyes and growl in pain.

Yes... I just growled.

_Get a hold of yourself!_

**_Blood. Get that blood you want so badly!_**

_Ignore him! Gain control! What about Gaara!_

**_You're mad at Gaara, remember!? Tear him apart along with everybody else!_**

_Don't do it! Ignore him, Sakura! _

Shaking the arguing voices away, I can feel my blood-lust grow stronger. Feeling Gaara's hand on my shoulder, I can hear him talking to me.

"Sakura?" he asked in his normal tone.

"The mission." I say, moving to finish off Sai.

There is something inside of me that is yelling at me to finish off my opponent. I have to prove myself worthy to become a Chuunin. I want to show that I am not a weak little girl that Gaara has to protect. I don't care if a lot of people are afraid of me. I want to show it to where everybody can see it. To where a whole other village can fear me. I want people to fear me. I want nothing more than to see their blood. To be the reason that their blood is spilling out of their bodies. I want to kill Sai. I want to kill hundreds... thousands of people!

"Take one more step and you're finished." I hear one of the Konoha ANBU say as I continue to walk to wards Sai.

A low growl emits from my throat and I can feel a kunai penetrate my left leg. Looking towards the person who threw it, I can see the Hyuuga that I beat earlier.

Neji.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**

**Question:**

**Should, and what kind, of demon should Sakura have?**

**Should Sakura even have a demon?**

**Please put in your thoughts.**

**It's greatly appreciated.**


	12. NOTE

**So, I definetly forgot about this story. I appreciate that people are still reading and actually liking it. However, due to not updating in about three years, I figure that I'm too out of touch to try and pick it back up again. I re-read a few chapters, and I never realized how poor my writing skills were before. So, I'm sorry to those who wanted to find out the ending. If anyone would like to pick up where I left off and write their own version, go for it :)**


End file.
